


How To (Flirt) Text With Your (Girlfriend) Boss At Work: A Guide By Kara Danvers

by coconuthorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthorse/pseuds/coconuthorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant always looks spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To (Flirt) Text With Your (Girlfriend) Boss At Work: A Guide By Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I am all about SuperCat and would like to join the party in the trash bin. Please accept this fic of very questionable quality as a housewarming gift.

Cat Grant always looks spectacular. Kara has worked at CatCo for a considerable time, and has never seen her boss dressed in anything that would make her look less than that particular superlative.

(Kara has also had the great privilege of seeing Cat Grant look spectacular in absolutely nothing.)

So Kara has become accustomed to being surrounded by her boss’s practically unearthly beauty everyday - and being a foremost expert on “unearthly” herself, she feels comfortable defining Cat this way. But today, Kara can’t stop gazing at Cat. Her boss is wearing a sinfully tight sleeveless blue dress the same shade as Supergirl’s outfit (and Kara _knows_ she’s done that on purpose), leaving her toned arms bare. The dress ends slightly above the knee and Cat has added incredible heels to the ensemble that accentuate her calves, making it very hard for Kara to tear her eyes away from Cat’s legs.

Every few minutes, she’s pulled away from responding to the massive number of e-mails Cat Grant receives every day to look through the glass wall at the woman herself; her thoughtful expression while reading reports, her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her legs crossed beneath her desk with one ankle twirling slowly. Kara is enchanted.

She’s also completely obvious to the woman who’s captured her attention.

Cat stalks by her desk on her way to her mid-morning meeting with her senior editorial staff and unceremoniously drops a stack of layouts onto her keyboard, preventing her from continuing to answer the backlog of messages needing a response.

“Kiera, run these down to James immediately – I want his top three choices for the front cover of February edition of the magazine.”

“Right away, Ms. Grant.”

Kara tidies up the messy stack of layouts and stands to run to James’s office when she sees a yellow post-it note stuck to the top of the pile with a message in Cat’s handwriting.

_You’re staring._

Kara looks up to see Cat standing in her private elevator, looking back at her.

Cat winks.

Kara blushes as red as her cape, and the elevator doors close on Cat’s very smug grin.

* * *

 

Kara returns from James’s office a few minutes later (where she’d had to awkwardly dodge concerned questions into why she looked so flushed), and puts the newly sorted photos and attached comments into a drawer on her desk. She grabs her post-its and quickly writes a note before sticking it onto the top of the pictures and placing them all into a file folder.

When the ding of the private elevator signals Cat’s return from her meeting a half hour later, Kara is already standing and waiting as Cat walks by, and extends the file to her.

“Ms. Grant, James’s notes are attached.”

“Excellent, now get back to work, chop chop,” Cat says, not even sparing Kara a glance as she grabs the file and continues walking into her office.

Kara successfully fights the urge to roll her eyes and returns to her seat. A few moments later, her superhearing allows her to hear Cat’s small chuckle at the note she’d written.

_It’s hard not to._

* * *

 

Kara has barely made a dent in answering e-mails when she is interrupted by a text message from Cat a couple of minutes later.

_It’s distracting._

Kara glances up from her phone. Cat is slowly walking over to her bar, slightly exaggerating the movement of her hips as she does so.  Kara sighs. The woman is _toying_ with her.

Normally she wouldn’t take the bait, but that dress…Kara decides to play along, and writes back.

**_I wouldn’t want to be the cause for diminished productivity. I’ll try to refrain from staring._ **

She receives a quick reply. _It’s not_ my _productivity that worries me._

**_Not at all, my thoughts have been_ very _productive._**

Kara hears a spike in Cat’s heart rate, and there’s a pause in communication for a few minutes. Kara starts to wonder if she’s overstepped the boundaries they’d decided on for the workplace when her phone buzzes.

_Do tell._

**_I have some ideas regarding the improvement of CEO morale at CatCo, which could only yield beneficial outcomes for the company in the future. And I have you to thank. You’re rather…inspiring today._ **

_I’m always happy to hear any thoughts my employees have that could prove profitable for the company._

**_I feel these ideas would be best discussed in person. Your schedule suggests you’re free this evening after your call with the office in China. Can I pencil in a meeting at 9pm?_ **

_That’s rather late. Is it that pressing, or can this meeting wait until tomorrow?_

Kara glances up. Cat has returned to her seat, M&M’s in hand, staring down at her phone with a playful grin. She’s outwardly smiling. At work. Kara almost can’t believe she’s pulling this off and feels a rush of exhilaration. She quickly types back.

**_It’s extremely pressing. Besides, my dedication to the company extends beyond standard office hours, Ms. Grant._ **

_Very well. This meeting will need to occur over a late dinner. I’m tired of the usual restaurants, they’ve become so dull._ (Kara breaks from the text for a moment to shake her head. Only Cat would call the 5-star restaurants she frequents with clients _dull_ ). _Do you have any novel recommendations?_

**_I’m very close with the owner of a place that only serves an extremely exclusive clientele, so it’ll have the privacy required to discuss these important topics. And their bar is stocked with your favourite bourbon._ **

(It had taken Kara _weeks_ to find that brand, and she’d had to fly two cities over to get it. Cat and her impossible tastes.)

Kara sends the text, and pauses for a few moments before following up.

**_It even has its own shuttle service. It’s very quick and reliable._ **

The phone on her desk suddenly rings and their conversation is put on hold as Kara picks up and then patches the caller over to the art department. When Kara looks back at her cellphone a little while later, there’s a response waiting for her. _That sounds tolerable enough. Make a reservation._

**_Excellent. I’ll have the shuttle come and get you at 9._ **

_What does this shuttle look like, so I know when it arrives?_

_**Oh, their colours are blue and red, with a very distinctive crest. You can’t miss them.** _

Cat looks up from the text through the glass to see Kara gazing at her.

Kara winks.

Cat tries very hard not to blush, and fails spectacularly.


End file.
